A conventional paper holder for holding paper or the like merely holds a sheet of paper or a plurality of sheets of paper in a bundle without dispersing said paper and provided with two holding plates with each linear holding surface arranged at the front end portions of said holding plates. An elastic body for contacting the holding surfaces together due to bias of said elastic body is mounted.
However, since the conventional paper holder merely aims at holding paper or the like between two holding surfaces of said paper holder without dispersing held paper, it is impossible to arrange a position easy to see said paper or a plurality of sheets of paper in operating a word processor, a typewriter or a personal computer and further impossible to provide a condition whereby it is easy to see said draft without turning up or bending due to wind.
Furthermore, it may be considered that paper as a draft is hung or placed on a desk top or the like in a standing position in order not only to provide a condition whereby it is easy to see the draft, but also hold a plurality of sheets of paper in a bundle. According to the former method, however, it is difficult to find a suitable place to hang down a paper holder and further a separate member for holding down the draft becomes necessary and still further the draft hung down is easily turned up imprudently due to wind. According to the latter, on the other hand, it is not so difficult to find a suitable place where the paper holder is placed, but it is necessary to provide a means for keeping the draft in its standing position and further the draft thus held in its standing position is apt to be bent due to wind or the weight of said draft itself because of a linear configuration of the holding surface. Therefore, it was impossible to provide or arrange a condition whereby it is easy to see the held draft in a bundle.